Happy with Edward
by Amber Cullen
Summary: This is a short fanfic about Bella and Edward. Be competly honest any advise is allways welcome. please read and review you wont be sorry.
1. MY PERFECT NIGHT

**Disciamer**-I don't own Edward or Bella, they're Stephenie Meyer's characters.

I shuffled across the floor trying to find that loose board. I heard a light tap on the door. I didn't answer, because I knew it was Charlie. The door swung open. It was Edward, looking at me with a puzzled expression. My heart fluttered at the sight of him.

"You know, it's easier to sweep with a broom."

"Oh haha. As a matter of fact I'm trying to get my stuff back."

"Oh, well here. " He gracefully flipped up the board and there, underneath in a neat pile was the pictures, CD, and plane tickets.

He gracefully lifted the CD from it's case, placed it in the CD player, and pullled me up into his lap.

As the song commennced tears began to fall.

"Bella, are you all right?" Edward asked, sounding concered.

'I'm just so happy,' was all I said.


	2. MARRY ME?

"Happy enough to marry me?"

And that's how it all started my perfect fairy tale or so I thought. But soon every thing was going to change. Edward left to go hunting and left me at the mercy of Alice. Who of course heard or rather saw the news as soon as Edward decided to ask me so of course she wanted to start getting the whole wedding planed as soon as I steped in the door.

"Pink no blue or do you like red? Red the colour of passion yes red it is or maybe a different colour come on Bella we have to pick a colour for the wedding."

"Alice calm down we have plenty of time for that."

"No. No we don't right now the medow is in full bloom we have to move fast."

"Alice who said we were geting married in the medow maybe we whant an indoor wedding or maybe a different location calm down nothing is decided yet."

"Well at least tell me what colour the theme will be so I can go dress shopping."

"Um I don't know alice."

"Well lets go now and look at some dresses to get an idea."

She pulled out of the house and we were in the car before I could blink.

"We're off to Port Angeles."

We must have gone to like eight hundered shops. In one try on a bunch of dresses and off to another.


	3. EDWARD?

Disclaimer- I don't own Edward or Bella, Emmett or Alice EST.

We must have gone to like eight hundred shops. In one try on a bunch of dresses and off to another; and every time I complained Alice would remind me that we would have to go shopping again if we don't buy a dress. So I was pushed into dressing rooms. When Alice finally picked out the bridesmaid dresses she let me go and of corce I went home and waited for Edward to return. But shopping is exhausting and especially with Alice so I fell asleep. I awoke the next morning with the sun shining on my face. Edward was nowhere to be seen and probably wouldn't be able to come to school due to the sun. Man I love the warm weather but I would love to spend the day with Edward. Anyway I got ready for school and left as soon as Charlie was out of the driveway. I rushed to school and made it there a little bit early. Rushing your morning really doesn't make the clock go any faster. The day pasted as a blur I couldn't pay attention in class. When school was finally over I went strait over to the Cullen's house. Alice met me at the door.

"Hey Alice is Edward here?"

"Um I thought he was with you today I haven't seen him."

"He should be back by now right."

"Ya um he should."

"Well maybe he went to the meadow. I'll go look for him see ya later Alice."

"See ya Bella."

So I took a little walk or should I say a little fall since I spent most of the time on my knees.

But anyways I went to the meadow to find Edward wasn't there.


	4. where is edward oh where could edward be

**Disclaimer- I don't own Edward or Bella, Emmett or Alice EST. **

Well Edward wasn't there but someone was. a man about six feet tall with light brown hair and what scared me the most is that he had bright red eyes. Eyes red, thirsty and on me.

"Bella my dear you have finally came to me I've been waiting for you."

I tried to run but me being a human and him being a vampire I didn't get too far.

"Now Bella don't be like that. I've been waiting to see you and you just run off. Come at least listen to what I have to say."

I was so scared I could feel my heart seed up, my hands shook and I didn't know what to do. That night in the alley felt so far away but I felt the same fear. At least with the men in the alley I had somewhat of a chance but with a vampire I was doomed.

"Edward help!"

"Oh Bella please do stop that is hurts my ears."

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Oh Bella how rude of me I'm jean. I'm afraid Edward has asked me to take you to him he has a surprise for you. So if you would just come with me."

I didn't move an inch. Their was no way I could trust this guy. He looked as if he was unsure of himself. Like he didn't know what I was capable of he almost looked afraid. **(This will be explained later I promise**) just think a vampire afraid of a human. A human girl to funny right. Anyway where was I oh right I didn't move an inch. Their was no way I could trust this guy. Judging by his eyes he was hungry.

"So mistrusting well I tried to be nice I tried to let you come on your own but now I guess I'll just have to make you. Please I really don't have anything against you I'm just doing what I was told please don't hold this against me."

I was in his arms before I could blink. I kicked and screamed and yelled so loud the whole town must have heard.

"PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN NOW ALICE EDWARD EMMEETT SOMEBODY! HELP!"

Alice should have known she should have had a vision why didn't she what's going on?


	5. What's going on?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Edward or Bella, Emmett or Alice EST.** **Sorry due to Tec difficulties I could not log on.**

Alice should have known she should have had a vision why didn't she tell me. What's going on?

"Come on Bella I'm just going to take you to your love." he put me down and pulled a hanker kef from his pocket.

"Oops I almost forgot"  
He pulled the hanker chef over my eyes.  
Darkness was all I could see no light shined through at all. Fear went through me all I could think was why? Why me of all people. He pulled me into his arms and started to run. I had no idea where we where going with only one stop the whole 5 hours. When we where at the destination he put me down.

"Can I take this dam thing off now?" (Ok I am really not one that swears a lot but I was pissed)  
He took the blindfold off and I could see once again. Once my eyes adjusted, I could see I was in a church and buy the looks of it was a church.

"Welcome to Paris Bella"  
What Paris I am sorry excuse my fence but wtf was doing in Paris.

"So let me get this strait you expect me to believe Edward told you to take me Paris." frankly I am just getting more pissed off by the second.

"Oh now Bella we both know that story isn't true now come with for a moment"  
Well no kidding it is not true. Du even a blonde would know that. (No offence you guy's figure of speech)

"I'm not going any where with you sorry"

"Please come quietly I don't won't to have to carry you again"  
I reluctantly fallowed him to a large room in witch there was a vary floor leant merrier and a wedding dress in the closet.

"Go now Bella it's almost time now get dressed. Do you need any help putting your wedding dress on I can get someone to help you if you what."


	6. married to who

**Disclaimer- I don't own Edward or Bella, Emmett or Alice EST.**

"Go now Bella it's almost time now get dressed. Do you need any help putting your wedding dress on I can get someone to help you if you what."

"What are you talking about? Where's Edward?"

"I'll find someone to help you then."

With that, he left the room. Swinging the door behind him.

I rushed over to try to catch the door before it had a chance to close but of course I tripped about a foot from the door and it slammed shut.

I rushed over to get up off the floor and went to the door but only to find it locked.

I screamed and yelled banning my fists on the door for I do not know how long when a girl appeared beside me.

"Must you make such a fuss weddings do last forever but it's really not that bad. A bride should be happy on her wedding day now stop crying or your makeup will run."

"Um come again what did you just say. Bride wedding day I'm not a bride this is not my wedding day."

"You know denial will get you know where now get dressed."

"Denial I'm not in denial!"

"Fine cold feet then whatever are you going to get dressed or do I have to make you."

"Fine I'll get dressed on my own I'll need your help with the back. There is no way I'm walking down that isle though."

"Oh yes you are now get dressed!"

So she pretty much dragged me to the dress and forced me to put it on. I thought I might as well play stupid to get some answers.

"So since I'm getting married can I at least see my groom?"

"Its bad luck to see each other before the wedding you know that."

"Oh well how is he this morning."

"Jean said he was very nerves when you didn't show up this morning he sent jean to go fetch you. He had no idea that you where in forks of all places no wonder he couldn't find you."

"You know from all the stress I've seem to have forgotten his name perhaps you could help me with that."

"what you know his name do you think I'm stupid or something I know your just trying to distract me so you won't be ready in time well no sere you can forget that I can talk and do your hair at the same time."

She started pulling a brush through my hair.

"His name please."

"Fine I'll play stupid with you. Oh, my dear his name is...


	7. Robert

**Disclaimer- I don't own Edward or Bella, Emmett or Alice EST.**

* * *

"Fine I'll play stupid with you. Oh, my dear his name is...Robert , and you will make him a wonderful bride."

Robert OK well that doesn't seem like a too horrible name almost kind wait i was kidnapped, oh Edward where are you my love.

"He was right you are going to be a powerful one!" she turned and smiled at me in the mirror.

a powerful what? Vampire how would she know if I'll be powerful.

"Do remember Bella Iam beingnice to you even now when i have the power to do anything I want."

What is she talking about? Am I going to in charge of her later or something if I marry this a#$hole Robert. I've got to get out of here.

"Ya sure thing just make sure my hair is perfect."

"well your about done, can i trust you'll stay in here like a good little girl, oh and don't tell Robert i spoke to you if you please he told me to stay silent."

She headed for the door.

"sure thing i guess, be sure to come get me when we start."

boy do i hate playing cute right now I'd much rather dart to that door as soon it opens and get the hell out of here. Play along Bella, Play along.  
hey wait a minute my cell phone, quick where are my jeans.

I scaned the floor and found them, jumping up out of the chair a rushed over to them.

"Yes! there you are celly I'm sooo happy to see you." Idialed Edward.

"Ring, Ring, Ring." Come on pick up!

"Hello this is Edward's phone Alice speaking."

"Alice, what where's Edward!"

"well he left in quite a rush, can i take a message?"

"what Alice I'vebeen kidnapped, how about you and emmitt come save me."

"you've been what? kidnapped how can that be i haven't seen anything!"

"I don't know or care right now **CLICK BEEP BEEP BEEP**..."

"Hello Alice ... Alice... Alice..."

the phone cut out and a voice was projected.

"I hope i gave enough time to say good-bye Bella cause you will never speak to them ever again."


End file.
